Mathrus (M.U.G.E.N)
Summary M.U.G.E.N. is a 2D fighting game enine released by Elecbyte. It features a wide variety of content, most of which is community created. Players are able to develop new stages, game types, and characters using the software. The community began competing to see who could make the "best" characters- that is to say, the strongest and most unbeatable characters. Some try to accomplish this by giving them powerful, well thought out movesets, and some accomplish this by simply breaking the character so it fdoes infinite damage in a single hit and has no hitboxes. With M.U.G.E.N., the character customization system was so intensive, characters that loaded in could activate .exe or .bat files that were part of the character's code. Eventually, this led to pieces of malware and viruses being disguised as characters, the thinking being that the most powerful character of all is the one that breaks the palying field (the computer itself) beyond repair. Mathrus is a character-virus for M.U.G.E.N. that breaks the host computer and searches for other computers on the same network to infect. There are many tiers for characters, each describing how they break the game and by what methods, and Mathrus is considered of the highest tier- a Dragon tier. Some people say that dragon tier characters are meant to be NEVER Released, '''some people think that mathrus is a god, That might matter by 4 things. so here it is. 1) He used in on his college, it shutdown the power (lol) 2) Dragon tier is beyond things like usb killer (that would be just AntiMalware as he asnwered) 3) There is a private convo for dragon autors, I dont know much about it, but cedric/utsuhofanboy24000 mostly is used to test them (he actually can just make up to Anti-Malware least at that moment) 4) As all I knew, dragon characters are like: execute forced win like postman or frost, destroy your pc wiping all data and making it unfixable and going to network to affect others. that's how the strength of a dragon is determined, by the ability to spread (LAN, CAN, MAN, WAN, SPACE Dragon (Satellital) NOTE:This page is a huge downplay,here is the accurate version of it: https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Mathrus?action=edit&section=2 Powers and Stats '''Tier:Dragon tier (dragon characters are like: execute forced win like postman or frost, destroy your pc wiping all data and making it unfixable and going to network to affect others. that's how the strength of a dragon is determined, But is still below TheHeroicFlash) Name: Mathrus (Obviously) Origin: M.U.G.E.N Gender: Inapplicable Age: Irrelevant Classification: A dragon tier character which destroys your PC,stronger than TOAA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Some stuff to do, Destroying PC's, Darkness Manipulation, OHKO (Because he is a dragon tier character) Attack Potency: Dragon level (He destroys your PC, he destroys data. Just, DEAL WITH IT! Speed: Dragonpresent+++ (He is able to destroy your computer, INSTANTLY) Lifting Strength: Far Beyond MUGENversal (He was able to lift The data of your computer and even DESTROY it) Striking Strength: Dragonpotent (He is able to strike the data and Shutdown house power) Durability: Way beyond the concept of Aleversals, Breadversals and memetric and transcends into something way above that Stamina: Far beyond Limitless (He even doesn't fight At ALL, He just simply is the Killing machine which DESTROYS your computer, If it's determined) Range: Aledirectional Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Alemniscient (He knows what you will do and you will keep asking for it and you will DESTROY EVERYTHING with it.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Destroy Computers able to erase people even it's stronger than Mathrus itself tier immuse logic contolling verse-soloing OHKO (Simply he is a cheapie doesn't mean it can fight) Others Notable Victories: Any character below his level Notable Losses: N-Alex (N-Alex Kills cheapies lol) Inconclusive Matches: Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:W.I.P Category:Scary AF Category:No-one can win. Category:CHEATING INTENT Category:M.U.G.E.N. Cheapie Category:Fucks logic more than anyone else, the strongest character. Category:Characters Category:Tier ???